


【殤浪】玹歌未絕

by Kazaru_paraiso



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaru_paraiso/pseuds/Kazaru_paraiso
Summary: 看完電影後太歲浪的無腦三輪車。
Relationships: 殤不患/浪巫謠





	【殤浪】玹歌未絕

**Author's Note:**

> 看完電影後太歲浪的無腦三輪車。

「嗯……巫謠……」  
夜闌人靜時，男人總喜歡在這種時候把本來扶著臉的大掌伸入他橘紅的髮絲中，而這點對張著口吞吐對方性器的浪巫謠而言已經相當習慣了。畢竟比起害臊地暴露出連自己也從未深入過地方，用嘴讓那人舒服可能更適合彼此。  
因為這樣還有一個難以啟齒的好處。  
跪在地上侍奉男人的浪巫謠那仍戴著一手護甲的指頭暫時離開那對沉甸甸的囊袋以及挺立的柱身，比起平日裡的從容，他有些急迫地拉下自己額髮上晶瑩剔透的頭飾扔在床邊，好讓張腿坐在床墊上的某人能夠盡情撫摸自己的頭髮。  
在幾乎要被歲月磨蝕殆盡的記憶裡，盲了眼的母親在難得滿意他的歌聲時也會這樣用手輕輕觸碰他的頭，那是兒時的浪巫謠為數不多能感受到自己仍被若有似無地關愛著的時候。  
從前自己還曾自暴自棄想過，哪怕母親只能聽見自己的歌聲也好。他不曉得母親是經歷了什麼樣的人生才會在那冰天雪地的絕境間仍只執著於他的聲音，但對年幼的浪巫謠而言，當時的母親幾乎等於是他的全世界。  
……然而現在不同了。  
被浪巫謠含著龜頭的男人如今已失了往日嘴皮上的薄情，除卻吐出斷斷續續的低吟外什麼也不想做。浪巫謠那能歌善吟的嘴從各方面來說都毫無疑問是個名器，如今除了抬腰往那纏人的唇間送入更多的自己，他只得以這種粗鄙的方式表達自己的舒爽。  
「巫謠、巫謠……嗯……」  
浪巫謠抬頭與那人默契十足地對看一眼後，便試圖將本來被粉舌舔舐著的性器整根納入口中。然而男人的完全勃起的器官份量實在不小，深入的前端也頂得浪巫謠難受，此時他已經顧不上從嘴角流下的唾液，只記得一股作氣地用力吮了吮男人的分身，然後任由對方將帶著濃郁雄性氣味的溫熱體液一股一股地澆灌在自己的口腔。  
也不曉得是故意為之還是總不小心，對方十次抽出有八次以上都會讓最後一股精液留在自己的唇瓣上，然而浪巫謠其實並不討厭這樣，只覺得連自己呼出來的氣息都染了點腥味。並非是嫌惡對方的東西，可就像剛吃完餃子裡嘴巴總有一股餡料的氣味，讓他人聞到自己嘴裡有異味總會不好意思的。  
不過沒關係，因為是那人的味道……浪巫謠一邊沒頭沒腦地想著，一面習慣性地抬起頭來讓對方給自己擦嘴。先是布料的纖維觸感碰上自己的嘴巴，接著男人把他從地上扶了起來，坐到對方腿上的浪巫謠迎面的是那人溫暖且厚實的唇肉。  
起初幾次浪巫謠還對這樣過分親暱的舉動有幾分抗拒，主要是認為自己無論如何，給人舔完那裡後至少也得漱個口才能接吻……但很顯然地，對方並不是那麼拘泥小節的人。  
「巫謠，」知道對方此時不喜深吻的男人難得只是蜻蜓點水地啄了一口浪巫謠紅潤的朱唇，然後攫住懷裡的人兒。「謝謝。」  
被抱著的浪巫謠一如往常地沉默，只是跟著收緊了自己圈著那寬厚身板的雙臂。  
本來他是想抱個香玉滿懷，順便享受一下高潮後的餘韻，不料男人的手卻無意間碰到了浪巫謠衣袍下略為抬頭的事物……他從一開始就知道的，浪巫謠縱然生得一副白白嫩嫩的標緻皮囊，卻和自己一樣是個百分之百的男人。  
而且還是個剛從少年長成的健康男性。  
「……巫謠？」嘴角勾起會心笑意的男人鬆開了自己的臂彎，直視著那人翠玉般的雙眸。「倘若你想，我也可以……」  
「嘻嘻，難道人稱『啖劍太歲』的你終於想通了，這次要來吃阿浪的……」  
一時慌了的浪巫謠此刻也顧不上什麼忌諱，連忙赧著臉轉頭對自己的琵琶吼道：「住口！」  
因為聽到某樂器的高聲調侃，兩人才恍然意識到剛才辦事的過程皆被盡收眼底。  
雙頰再次染上紅暈的浪巫謠照常本是該撥幾根弦讓它知道收斂，然而自己的手才剛觸碰過那人的……在洗手前他的矜持可不允許自己去摸聆牙，於是別過臉去的浪巫謠只得害臊地拉著自己的衣擺，努力地試圖遮住腿間不顧場合興奮起來的部位，不願讓自己給大家添麻煩。  
可惜的是，對方早已看破了浪巫謠那一點心思。  
「別……」被觸碰到身上最脆弱的部位，儘管理智上他應該推開對方，而且要是他嚴詞拒絕的話，想必對方也不會霸王硬上勾。可是浪巫謠赫然發現，如今自己似乎卻有點力不從心……  
「你、你……嗯……」一聽見自己危險的聲音，嚇得馬上摀住自己的嘴的浪巫謠也沒時間想自己的手此時乾不乾淨。「不患、啊……」  
「巫謠，其實聆牙也不無道理啊。」人稱啖劍太歲的某人在好言安撫對方時卻一面隔著褲頭揉弄對方的胯間，一面不懷好意地瞇眼笑道：「其實只要你能忍住聲音的話，我們也……唔！」  
即便自己的耳力遠不及懷裡焰色的人兒，但至少在別人敲門前聽見對方並未多加掩藏的腳步聲是毫無問題的。  
「巫謠，還有──」  
門外的女聲很顯然是嘆了一口氣，對方也絲毫沒有要掩飾自己語氣裡的無奈的意思。「克制一點，別忘了今天我們是住客棧……」  
是啊。因為是客棧、因為這隔音幾乎等同於零的客棧投宿了不少旅客，要是浪巫謠不受控地呻吟起來，那沒有抑止的魔性嗓音──睦天命不確定自己有沒有辦法抵擋得了，但其他無辜受牽連的旅人肯定會……那樣的場面單憑她一己之力想當然爾是無法收拾。  
何況聽說朝廷已昭告全國，那皇女似乎揚言不惜任何代價也要將已經振翅飛去的黃鶯抓回皇宮，且那副會蠱惑人心的嗓子，便是比任何肖像畫或尋人告示都更讓人頭疼的線索。  
而且睦天命確信，自己可靠的好搭檔之一、西幽無人不知不人不曉的大惡人啖劍太歲──已是此處第一個被那副魔性嗓音征服的男人。


End file.
